Peratrix Mizzen
Unknown | first = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Koiru Koiru no Mi | dfrname = Snap Snap Fruit | dfename = Snap Snap Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of ropes snapping | dftype = }} The Jade Maniac, Peratrix Mizzen is the notoriously powerful for the Yellow Eye Pirates and a rogue student in the School of Arcana Academy on Diviend. Mizzen and her crew are known throughout as some of the youngest pirates to sail across the blue sea. Because she was one of the strongest students in her individual academy, she is given the epithet The God of Arcana (アルカナの神 Arukana no kami), until she lost that title when Omnis D. Xeno enrolled. Peratrix Mizzen is the user of the Koiru Koiru no Mi, giving her the power to become a Rope Human (ロープ人間 Rōpu ningen). Appearance Mizzen is a rather tall woman for her age, being higher than most of her crew-mates. She is very fond of her appearance in front of others, especially to her opponents. This is because of how self-conscious she can be. Mizzen wears an ear piercing on her left lobe and has light skin. She has beautiful violet eyes with dyed emerald-colored hair that shortly stretches down to her neck. Peratrix has very sharp face features along with wearing black eye-liner during the day. The Jade Maniac has two physical appearances during her time on the and Paradise. Her clothes consist of a green and white striped shirt with a black hoodie and leather jeans. But the most common clothing she wears is the School of Arcana's female uniform, which is a white buttoned-up shirt, a navy blue, and sometimes black, ribbon around it, covered with a grey vest. It is also worn with a green teal jacket and sometimes a blazer. Mizzen, like Xeno, would sometimes have her eyes glow amethyst purple when amused or in battle. Personality It is widely known across the sea that Mizzen is a very sadistic, whole-hearted and earnest kind if person. As stated before, she is very self-conscious and would not hesitate to use her powers on anyone bad-mouthing her, this does not make her entirely hateful towards herself, but it does show that she dislikes being ridiculed. Mizzen does not smile or react when something shocking happens. She does not care about anything and would remain like a sociopath for a very long time when at sea. Peratrix Mizzen is also the only ever student in Arcana to laugh maniacally when Xeno and the rioters destroyed the three schools. Unlike her other crew members, Mizzen does not develop as a person and has continued to keep her sadistic, emotionless personality for as long as they've been out to sea. She is thought to be one of the most powerful crew members of the Yellow Eye Pirates due to her complete mastery over her ability and sadism. Although Peratrix does not care for most, she can be a real handful when one hurts her crew-mates, and is comparable to that of a dragon when she gets angered. Gallery Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit Peratrix Mizzen has eaten the Koiru Koiru no Mi, a catastrophically powerful Devil Fruit that allows the user to control different coils of ropes. These ropes can be materialized from wood, paper, and sometimes even stone. Mizzen can create and manipulate the ropes as she pleases, using them sometimes as whips to hurt her opponents or handcuffs acting as restraints. The most common usage of this ability is in the form of pure, green energy that is the same hue of colour as Mizzen's dyed hair. Her Koiru Koiru no Mi can also be used in the shape of needles, able to be thrown afar with a propelling range of a few hundred metres. According to the School of Arcana, Mizzen's immensely-destructive Devil Fruit made her the most powerful female student in the academy. Gaining the title of God of Arcana made her power respected among her community as the strongest, until she was finally taken off her position. This colossal strength comes entirely from her mastery over her Devil Fruit, which gained her the epithet in the first place. Physical Prowess Mizzen is not one to use her strength or reflexes in battle as she relies solely on her Devil Fruit abilities. However, it was seen that she could lift an entire cart with one arm as an amazing feat no one else in the crew could do. Her strength alone is vast, but Mizzen does rely on it. Besides fighting, Peratrix has amazing cooking skills for her being a teenager. She is able to make a feast full of food in minutes and is considered "the best chef" by Alcory Pluto. Relationships Omnis D. Xeno When Mizzen was the God of Arcana, she continued to believe that there was somebody more powerful than her in the school. When she decided to investigate, all clues lead to Xeno, a new student who refused to use his abilities nor speak. When the two met, Mizzen forced Xeno to use his powers by attacking him repeatedly. As it turns out, Peratrix Mizzen had made a huge mistake in doing so as he was being bullied time and time again as a result of her actions. Mizzen had been beaten by Xeno several times in the school and had decided to follow him in his adventures across the sea. Crew Mzzen, although apathetic most of the time, is very protective of her team mates. She does not show affection to them, but would try and save them no matter what it would cost her. She would seem cold often times, yet has been an important aspect of maintaining the crew's health and balance. Trivia *Mizzen's greatest fear is heights. *Even though she's a chef, Mizzen does not have a favorite food. *Mizzen has a rare case of . *Her name is derived from the mast aft of a ship's mainmast. *Peratrix Mizzen is based on Cecile from Unordinary. Category:Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Paradise Characters Category:Cooks Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Female Characters Category:Females